callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Cherry
Electric Cherry is a Perk-a-Cola machine introduced in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and is seen in Origins from Call of Duty: Black Ops II in a Perk-A-Cola bottle in the Der Wunderfizz machine Electric Cherry costs 2000 points to purchase. It creates an electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload that may stun an adjacent zombie. The color for this perk is blue (although the color of the drink is cherry red) and the icon is a red cherry with a lightning bolt. Contrary to popular belief, the radius of the electric shockwave does not increase cumulatively every time the player reloads; instead the radius of the shockwave is determined by how many rounds the player has in their magazine. Example, expending the whole magazine will give the maximum shockwave radius and expending only one round among a large magazine will have very minor effects. It is worth noting that since the Blundergat and its upgraded variants (Acid Gat, Vitriolic Withering) only fire one shot or burst at a time, it will always produce a shockwave of maximum effect when using Electric Cherry, making the Perk-a-Cola valuable to have. In addition, the perk cannot be reload spammed, so if a player stops reloading, and then continues, they will not receive the effects of Electric Cherry until they fully reload and fire some of their ammo. Location It is located on the top level of the Cell Block, directly above Cerberus' head drawing near the B23R in front of a crafting table. In Origins, it is not physically present in the map. It can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Even on higher rounds, where the damage of the shock is negligible, the perk can be a life saver, as it stuns Zombies for a couple of seconds. Appearance The Electric Cherry machine is very old and rusted, with no paint job unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. It is shaped similar to the Quick Revive machine, and resembles an old freezer. It has spikes on the sides of the machine, and electric rods on the sides of the perk logo. There is a compartment up the machine filled with Electric Cherry bottles, a Zombie head and hand. The front of the machine has a coin machine and writing which states "5¢", which is unusual as most other machines cost 10¢. Gallery Electric cherry perk pic 1.png|The Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Drinking Electric Cherry BOII.jpg|Drinking the Electric Cherry. Electric Cherry Shock Effect BOII.png|The shock of electricity emitted when reloading with Electric Cherry. Electric_cherry_buy_indictator.png|A close-up of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Electric_Cherry_emblem.png|Emblem of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola. Achievement/trophy *'A Burst of Flavor' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. Trivia *The name of the perk is a play on the words "Electric Chair". *Looking inside of the machine, there is a little glass compartment with a zombie head and hand surrounded by many bottles of Electric Cherry. *When entering the Afterlife, the player can still earn points from any zombie the shockwave kills. *A Grim Reaper blood stain can be seen on the machine. *If a player constantly reloads within a short period of time, Electric Cherry will not work for a few seconds. *When a player reloads and cancels it, reloading again will not cause a shockwave. *There is no jingle for Electric Cherry but an extremely distorted voice can be heard near it. **This is shared with the other Perk-a-Colas, except in the other maps besides Origins, they have jingles. * When Electric Cherry is bought, it is possible to hear a phasing variant of its jingle. Since the perk's full jingle has never been heard before (and indeed doesn't have one), it is unknown what the phasing variant resembles. * In Origins, the HUD icon for Electric Cherry is slightly darker. * Electric Cherry could possibly be Albert "Weasel" Arlington's favorite perk as seen in the promo poster with the others. * Electric cherry costs 5¢, while all the other perks cost 10¢. * Sometimes, when a crawler is killed by the shockwave, it will go through death-animations as though it was still standing. References 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td898YvPsEY Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas